Fanboy
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Namanya juga fanboy, bersikap berlebihan wajar bukan? Spesial untuk #SariRoti #Korolympic. Warning: Fanboy dan OOC.


**Fanboy**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei dan Yuri ! on Ice milik Mitsurou Kubo**

 **#SariRoti #Korolympic**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Nafasnya terengah, untuk berbicara sepatah kata saja rasanya sulit. Salah sendiri sih, bangun terlambat dan berakhir tertinggal bis yang seharusnya dinaiki—lalu terpaksa lari sekuat tenaga menuju lokasi. Habis kalau tidak begitu bisa telat, keburu giliran Yuuri Katsuki terlewat.

Iya.

Isogai mengidolakan sekali atlet _ice skating_ itu. Sudah jauh-jauh hari merancang agenda, sampai cuti kerja sambilan pula.

Semua demi menonton pemuda berkacamata itu tampil di atas es.

Jujur saja awalnya Isogai tak begitu tertarik. Ia lebih memilih olahraga basket atau sepak bola ketimbang _ice skating_. Alasannya karena enggan melihat lelaki berpakaian ketat. Alasan lain karena ia tak pernah bermain sekali pun olahraga itu.

Sewa alatnya terlalu mahal. Isogai lebih memilih menghabiskan uang untuk pergi makan bersama keluarga.

Tapi—

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya seakan terombak ulang. Isogai kini suka—malah sampai tergila-gila. Bukan pada _ice skating_ -nya sih, lebih pada pemuda yang tak sengaja ia tonton videonya di Youtube.

Gerakan tubuhnya begitu indah, lompatan yang dilakukan begitu mempesona, dan wajahnya tentu luar biasa tampan—Isogai jatuh hati seketika. Tidak—bukan ke arah romantis tentu saja, perasaan di dada murni kekaguman.

Terlebih setelah mengetahui latar belakang atlet tersebut. _From zero to hero_. Dulu pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kini setiap kejuaraan namanya selalu tertera.

' _Yuuri Katsuki'_

Isogai sampai membeli segala pernak-pernik yang menggambarkan pemuda itu. Foto dan artikel dalam majalah pun digunting lalu disimpan rapi olehnya. Poster terpasang pula pada tembok-tembok kamar.

 _Fanboy._

Tapi Isogai cuek saja dikatai demikian oleh Maehara. Malah kadang bangga, dan langsung memperlihatkan koleksi yang dipunya—

"AAAAH—YUURI SEMANGAT—"

Ini dia giliran Yuuri

Isogai berteriak seraya mengangkat karton—buatan tangan—berisi kata-kata semangat untuk idolanya. Meski mungkin tenggorokannya akan sakit dan Yuuri tak mendengarnya sama sekali, ia tetap berniat melakukannya.

Apalagi saat Yuuri berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Isogai refleks berteriak sampai terbatuk-batuk seketika.

' _Yuuriii—'_

' _AAAAH—'_

' _Kyaaaa—"_

' _KAU KEREN YUURIII—uuuuuukh—'_

Iya.

Isogai sempat meneteskan air mata setelah program idolanya selesai. Sampai-sampai perempuan di sebelah memberikan selembar tisu padanya. Terlalu indah kata Isogai. Terlalu ngena di hati. Tak rugi ia memilih untuk mengambil cuti. Foto yang didapat juga lumayan banyak, meski agak goyang Isogai cukup puas.

Nanti mau dicetak lalu dipasang pada tembok kamar.

 _Fanboy_ memang _._

" _Oke—tinggal satu lagi yang harus kulakukan! Kau bisa Isogai!"_

Isogai tersenyum, sekarang ia buru-buru turun mendekat. Boneka Poodle terbungkus plastik bening tengah ia bawa dengan kedua tangan. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Bulunya lembut.

Itu untuk Yuuri. Spesial karena dibuat sendiri.

Meski hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kaki, sempat pula terdorong fans lain yang berpikiran sama—Isogai tidak menyerah. Ini mudah ketimbang latihan membunuh disekolahnya dulu.

Kecil.

"YUURII UNTUUKMUU—"

Ups, Isogai terlalu bersemangat. Teriakannya benar-benar kencang. Yuuri sampai mendengar jelas, kemudian menoleh—

"A-Aku membuatnya untukmu...KUMOHON AMBILLAH."

—Lalu bergerak mendekat dan tersenyum. Aduh tampan sekali, Isogai langsung mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya juga memanas tiba-tiba. Sampai lupa cara bernafas dengan benar.

"Terima kasih sudah mendukungku—"

" **Kau tampan sekali."** —Sumpah Isogai tak sadar berujar demikian. Ingin rasanya langsung mengigit lidah.

"Ya?" Yuuri terkekeh. "Terima kasih. Kau juga manis."

Mau bunuh diri saja—apa?

Manis?

Siapa?

Isogai maksudnya?

 **Eh?**

Walau Yuuri tak lagi dihadapannya Isogai tetap tak kunjung berpindah. Jantungnya berdebar, wajahnya sudah merah sempurna, bibirnya bergetar menahan senyuman. Manis katanya? Padahal sudah sering sang kekasih di rumah memuji demikian, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda.

Lebih berbunga-bunga. Seakan kembang api meletup-letup di dalam perut.

—Tidak, ini bukan selingkuh kok. Dibilang Isogai hanya kagum saja. Wajar kan bersikap berlebihan?

Namanya juga _Fanboy._

Apa? Masih mau protes?

* * *

.

 **Tamat**

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Ini pendek tapi minimal kata sudah terlewat. *elus dada*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

* * *

.

 _Omake:_

"Halo Gakuhou- _san_."

 **[Ya? Kau mau kujemut sekarang?]**

"Bukan."

 **[Lalu?]**

"Hiks—Yuuri tampan sekali."

[...Aku jemput kau sekarang.]

* * *

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
